Quidditch Finals and Girly Underwear
by Cerlyn
Summary: Draco Malfoy wants to win the upcoming match against Gryffindor, and he'll go to any lengths to do so. After hearing an unusual rumour, he does some research and discovers it to be true. Is Luna Lovegood the person he needs to obtain this mysterious item?
1. Rough Beginnings

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not JK. You're not nearly as sorry about that as I am.**

**A/N: This is my first smut fanfic, and I would appreciate feedback, good or bad. I beta'd it myself, although I may have missed some things and I apologize in advance for these. There will be a second chapter; possibly more, if I get enough positive feedback.**

Great Hall was bustling with activity as students filled their bellies with the sumptuous offerings of Hogwarts' house elves. The vast ceiling was reflecting the storm outside; plump snowflakes, dry and warm to the touch, drifted down lazily over the heads of the students as each of the tables partook in their own miniature celebrations. It was the last week before Christmas holidays; much as the feast was lingering on the older students' minds, so too was the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

It was a feud that had been ongoing since Draco's second year at Hogwarts. The seventh year sat smugly near the head of the Slytherin table, not paying much attention to the group of followers who had seated themselves as close to the Head Boy as was possible. Instead, Draco's cold silver eyes were roving the Gryffindor table, a plaintive smirk settled onto his pale features. He could see Potter, deep in conversation with that Weasley boy; how he could only imagine what they were discussing. Draco had gotten a leg-up over Potter during the previous summer; not only had his mother purchased an international Quidditch team, but said team had allotted Draco practice time with them, somewhat to their chagrin. So Draco had excelled in Quidditch, and so Potter had begun to fall behind the standard everyone seemed to have set for the famed Seeker.

"What are you staring at, Draco?" Came a voice that grated on Draco's nerves. Draco turned slightly to give Pansy a withering glare. She faltered in her smile slightly, but nodded for Draco to answer.

"If you must know," Draco offered haughtily, annoyed with the obnoxious girl, "I'm sizing my chances up against Potter. Anyone care for a bet as to how long it'll take him to catch up to me?" Draco added, and his miniature entourage laughed dutifully. Casting one last glance over to Potter and his friends, Draco twisted himself back to face the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle, as always, were sitting on either side of him, although they were both too busy stuffing their piggish faces to have been keyed into the small discussion.

Pansy gave a shrill sigh, which made Draco narrow his eyes at her again. Pretending not to notice Draco's abhorrence to her presence, Pansy continued with what she believed to be a helpful suggestion.

"You know, _Draco_," Pansy paused, glancing around the Slytherin table again, giving the girls especially a superior look, "I heard from Blaise that wearing a- a _thong_ helps the professional Quidditch players." Pansy let out a raucous giggle, and Draco snorted derisively.

"I haven't heard such bullshit, and I _own_ a professional Quidditch team!" Draco stated, and this time Crabbe and Goyle burst into noisy guffaws. Pansy looked slightly taken aback at Draco's mockery, and quickly tried to make up for it.

"No no, _listen_, Draco! It supposedly keeps your robes from, er..." Pansy broke off, but quickly picked back up again at the agitated look she received from Draco. "Well, it keeps them from riding up your, you know..." Pansy let off again, and this time, Draco had had enough.

"Shove off, Pansy. That's rubbish and you know it. C'mon, Crabbe, Goyle. We'll leave the mongrels to finish fattening themselves." Draco supplied, delivering a sharp blow to Crabbe's hunched shoulder. Standing up, Draco began to set off down the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle followed, somewhat reluctantly. "You can always come and borrow one of mine!" Pansy called after Draco, followed immediately by an outburst of giggling. Draco suppressed a growl as he left the Hall, grinding his teeth together as he set their course for the upper levels of the castle.

"You know," Crabbe started, his voice gruff and muffled. He obviously hadn't finished what he had been chewing, and Draco shot him a loathing glare that shut him up. "I don't _care_ what you know, Crabbe. It's probably not worth knowing anyway." Draco countered, and this was met, surprisingly, by Goyle's voice.

"She was right, eh, Draco? I 'eard somethin' like that, too. Summat me dad said one time, I – " But Goyle's rough explanation was squashed by Draco's angry growl.

"Didn't you hear what I just said to Crabbe? _Are you really thick enough to think that I'd wear a thong to a Quidditch match?_" Draco hissed angrily as they approached the thick oak door serving as the entrance to his dorm.

"Why, would you wear one some other time?" Crabbe offered, sniggering to himself at his joke. Draco's face contorted slightly in rage; Goyle immediately began to back away, and, sensing the danger, so too did Crabbe.

"If you have _any_ sense of what's good for you," Draco sneered, his silver eyes reduced to slits in his anger, "you'll be taking your leave _very_ shortly."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded dumbly, the ghost of Crabbe's smile still lingering on his pudgy face. Draco turned and ripped the wooden door open, slamming it in the faces of his cronies.

"Unbelievable," Draco muttered to himself, heading directly for his dormitory door. But there was the tiniest shadow of a doubt in Draco's mind; hadn't, once, his mother's team made mention of this method before? Shaking his head in disbelief, Draco retired to his dorm earlier than he normally would have done, his last thoughts lingering on the choice of words he would employ against whoever thought it wise to bring this up again.

Early the next morning found Draco in the library, picking his way through an immensely boring volume of historically significant Muggles. His mind had been wandering back to the idea of wearing a thong for the Quidditch match; the more Draco thought about it, the more sense it seemed to make. He, for one, _had_ fallen victim to his underwear riding up in a match, on more than one occasion. So far it hadn't lost him a game, but none of those games had held quite so much reverie as the match scheduled for the end of the week, just the day after tomorrow.

After flipping uselessly through a few more pages of his textbook, Draco dropped it against the table in resignation. There was simply no way he would be able to continue without finding some definite answers to his question. Glancing around, Draco realized just how his current location could provide him with said answers; there were perhaps hundreds of books relating to Quidditch in here, and he was almost positive one of them would contain the myth he was so caught up over.

Draco began to pick his way through the sections, his index finger absently trolling behind him along the spines of books. Once in the Quidditch section, Draco hunched down onto his knees to better read the titles. He had almost given up when a rich purple spine caught his eye; removing it from the tightly packed shelf, Draco examined the cover. It was worn, and the corners were frayed as though this copy had seen its day. Silver lettering, dotted with mould, spelled out the title _Quidditch Myths and Legends; What's What in the World Of Brooms_.

Figuring it to be as good a book to look through as any, Draco took it back to the table he had set himself up at. Propping the volume open against his neglected homework, Draco scanned the table of contents. Glancing up absently around the library as he flipped to the appropriate page number, Draco realized he was no longer alone. Standing a few shelves down from him was Luna Lovegood, her face blank as she pored over one of the bigger volumes Madam Pince had set up on a podium. Draco's lips curled down slightly in a scowl at the unusual Ravenclaw, but he paid her no more attention as the book fell open to the page he had been searching for.

Draco began to scan the page for any indication that underwear played any role whatsoever in Quidditch; he frowned slightly as he came across the passage,

"_It has been said by many Quidditch players that wearing their knickers tightly between buttocks, or, more simply, wearing nothing at all underneath their robes has helped to drastically improve both their stamina and balance during rigorous matches."_

Draco couldn't believe his eyes; as if his fellow Slytherins had been right! He supposed Pansy might be a reliable source, but Crabbe and Goyle? Slamming the book shut, Draco shoved it roughly across his table, scattering bits of parchment and upsetting his ink bottle in the process. Muttering darkly under his breath as he tried to push his books out of the way of the spreading ink stain, Draco started slightly at the sight of a pale hand. A soft voice murmured, "_Tergeo_," and he watched as the wand-wielding hand drew a slow circle and, much to his relief, the ink disappeared completely from his parchment.

"Thanks- " Draco started, but then stopped abruptly. It was Luna standing there, an absent smile decorating her face. Draco's face dropped into a frown almost immediately, but Luna took no notice.

"Ink stains can be rather nasty," Luna intoned, returning her wand to the inner pocket of her robes. She nodded slightly to emphasize her statement, her bright eyes wandering over what Draco had been doing. Draco, his frown turning into a sneer, was not in the mood to be in the company of this lunatic.

Before he could tell her to clear out, her voice again chided in his ears. "Oh, you like myths and legends, too?" Luna asked, reaching for the book. It stood out against Draco's textbooks, which were all in very good condition. Draco opened his mouth, his mood getting fouler by the minute. Before he could interject, however, Luna again cut across his speech.

"I haven't read about Quidditch myths, however. Though, I have heard an interesting few from daddy." Luna nodded again, her face unbothered by Draco's glare. "Even," She continued on blindly, "That wearing women's undergarments helps tremendously." Luna added, saying this like she had been informing Draco of the weather. Draco's menacing demeanour had dropped instantly at this remark; on the contrary, his face had lightened considerably.

"Are you referencing _thongs_, by any chance?" Draco inquired, his eyebrow rising suspiciously. How would Looney Lovegood know anything like this?

Nodding, Luna returned her gaze back to Draco's face. "I suppose that that's what some people may call them," She agreed, her pale grey eyes, so similar to Draco's, holding an entirely neutral emotion. Draco's eyes, on the other hand, were working furiously. His face screwed up slightly as his mind raced; if Luna knew about such a tale, then it had to be a well-known fact. Why hadn't he heard of it, then?

Faced with the prospect of the upcoming match, Draco caved slightly. Sure, if he really wanted one, he could send an owl for one. But how embarrassing would that be at breakfast? He supposed he could pass it off as a gift for Pansy and keep his masculinity intact, but then that would simply egg the girl on, and that was something Draco definitely didn't want. Realizing that there was a perfectly gullible girl, and an opportunity, standing before him, Draco made the quick decision to follow up on Pansy's suggestion.

"Er, Luna," Draco started, standing up and piling his books neatly atop one another. It felt odd, addressing the younger girl by her first name when he was so used to sneering her surname at her, "Do you know any girls who... well, who would have a spare pair lying around?" Draco asked, forcing himself to maintain a neutral tone. He was almost laughing, but that would have thrown Luna off and he needed her help to pull this off quietly.

Luna, however, seemed unbothered by the unusual request. "I don't, in fact, but I can go and ask Ginny or Hermione for you." Luna offered, and began to turn to head back to the Great Hall. Draco's face paled slightly in horror; no way was he going to let anyone know about this, _especially_ not a Gryffindor.

"No! I mean," Draco stammered as Luna turned back around questioningly. "Wouldn't want to bother them when – when you're right here! Surely there are girls in your dorm that have a pair laying around?" Draco asked, reluctant to give in to Luna's suggestion. Luna shrugged, and Draco began to find it odd how she didn't at least show any emotion intoning how odd a request he was making. But Luna herself was odd, and so Draco figured she was his best bet.

"I supposed someone might." Luna said, her eyebrows rising slightly. "Would you like to come and check with me? It may go faster if there are two pairs of hands searching." Luna added, as if this made perfect sense. Luna began to lead the way, and Draco, leaving his books in a neat pile on the table, followed her in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room.

Out in the corridor, Draco was relieved that it was a Hogsmeade weekend; the only students still milling about were first and second years, and he could get rid of them with so much as a glance. It was a short walk to the common room entrance; Draco figured as much, what with the library being so close. Luna paused before a portrait of a young girl, an older gentleman pushing her gently on a swing.

"_Animagus_," Luna offered, and the young girl's face split into a wide smile as the portrait swung upwards. Luna slipped through the narrow crack in the wall, and, after a quick glance up and down the short corridor, Draco followed.

The inside of the Ravenclaw common room was not like Draco had expected; there were not books adorning every available surface like he had first thought. Instead, the room was lit up by dozens of windows, panelling almost the entire room. The lake was set just off center, and Draco could see the steady stream of students making their way into Hogsmeade.

A few first years looked up at their appearance, and Luna drifted past them lazily. Draco shot them a look of contempt, and one of the girls gave a squeak of fright before busying herself with fixing the quill she was holding. Giving one last glance around the almost deserted common room, Draco followed Luna up a very steep set of stairs.

"Sixth year dorms are here," Luna's voice floated down to Draco after a few minutes of climbing. Draco had fallen slightly behind, and he had begun to pant softly and think that this was an entirely stupid idea when he had finally caught up to Luna. Her face was still set in the same translucent smile as she opened the door, allowing Draco entry into her dorm.

This room held only four beds, each made neatly. There weren't as many windows in here as there were in the common room, but it was still brightly lit. Draco could tell immediately which bed was Luna's; in place of the deep navy blankets that were adorning the other three beds, Luna's bedspread was a sickeningly green colour, and Draco could just make out the tail end of what looked to be a plush Hippogriff peeking out of the messy covers.

Luna paid no heed to the state of her bed as she began to walk around the triangular room, her fingers splayed out at her sides nonchalantly. Draco stood in the doorway, unsure of how to progress with this plan now that he was actually here. Dropping onto her bed, Luna gave a quick glance around too.

"She might have what you're looking for," Luna offered, pointing to the bed directly across from hers. Draco's eyes followed Luna's suggestion, and he set about rummaging through the trunk set up on a shelf.

After searching all three trunks and finding nothing satisfactory, Draco turned to Luna's trunk. Luna had not moved since she had sat down; she seemed entirely uninterested in helping Draco, merely a chaperone for this bit of trespassing.

Giving the ordinary-looking trunk a quick glance, Draco opened the latches on it and propped it open against the wall. The contents of Luna's trunk were very much different from the other girls'; instead of extra robes and some plain weekend clothes, Luna's trunk was alive with colour. Draco stared in surprise for a few seconds, unsure of how to go about digging through the vast assortment of garments.

Luna, leaning back slightly on her hands, sighed to herself as Draco dragged his hands through her belongings. After a few silent minutes of Draco's searching, Luna suddenly straightened up.

"Oh! I just remembered," she stated, lifting a finger into the air for emphasis. Draco shot her a furtive glance from under his bangs, pausing briefly.

"I think I may be wearing the only pair I own. They're good luck, you see." Luna informed an agitated Draco. Giving Luna a look of utter disbelief, Draco straightened up, wiping his newly messy hair out of his eyes. "Are you serious?" Draco asked quietly, gesturing with his hand around the empty dorm. "You tell me _now_, after I've spent the last twenty minutes _searching_?" Draco asked, his face twisting into an angry grimace now.

Fuming, Draco was becoming angry about more than just Luna's apparent forgetfulness; that he was even here in the first place, that he was having to rely on quite possibly the maddest student in the entire castle, and finally, that it was all over a stupid piece of women's underwear.

"Take them off," Draco muttered coldly, his eyes returning to their usual hard gaze. Luna shrugged her shoulders, not seeming to be bothered by his sudden demand. "If I take them off, what am I supposed to wear then?" Luna questioned innocently, although her eyes flickered slightly. Draco grit his teeth together slightly at Luna's shamelessness, her utter indifference to her current situation bothering him greatly.

Taking the few steps necessary to close the distance between them, Draco took up his position directly in front of Luna. Luna merely looked up at him, her eyes not holding a hint of fear. This infuriated Draco; he was so used to people cowering before him, girls giving in to whatever he wanted, that Luna's lack of any sort of emotion at all maddened him.

From his vantage point, Draco could see a hint of the cleavage that Luna hid so well in her robes and shirts. His mind working furiously, Draco decided that he wasn't going to leave this intensely grating situation without receiving something in return.

"I don't care what you're going to be wearing afterwards, because after I have my way with you I'm leaving." Draco stated, expecting to see some sort of emotion cross Luna's face. Luna's expression, however, did not change in the slightest. If anything, her eyes crinkled up into a simple smile.

Growing angrier by the second, Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the door. The metallic click of the lock was heard by both Luna and Draco, but the former was unfazed by it.

Turning his wand now on Luna, Draco contemplated his choices. He supposed he could use the Imperius curse to prevent Luna from struggling, but where was the fun in that? She _should_ have to struggle a little bit for all the grief she was currently causing him. Figuring only the slightest of spells should be used, in case Luna informed someone, Draco gave his wrist a quick flick before murmuring, "_Incarcerous_."

Instantly, Luna's wrists snapped together, bound by a thin rope. Lifting his wand slightly, keeping it pointed at Luna's recently-bound wrists, Draco raised Luna's hands above her head. Luna's expression remained neutral, her grey eyes following Draco's face carefully. Luna's breathing was even, and she had not uttered a word the entire time Draco was searching for the correct spell; Draco's face dropped into an angry scowl as he used his free hand to roughly push Luna's shoulder.

Luna's torso fell backwards onto her bed, bouncing slightly as her curly blonde hair fanned out to her side. Draco sneered now; he had her where he wanted her, regardless of what she wanted. "Think this is all fun and games?" Draco hissed quietly, lowering his wand. Luna's wrists remained bound, although now she could move her arms at will. Luna shrugged.

"If this is what you truly want, Malfoy, and what it will take for you to win, then who am I to stop you?" Luna stated quietly, her voice masking any contempt she was feeling. Draco felt his stomach lurch slightly when Luna spoke his name; he had the sudden, irreplaceable desire to hear her calling that name out, begging him, pleading with him...

Pushing his wand roughly into his pocket, Draco advanced over Luna's prone form. He realized, as he felt her knees press into his thighs, that she could kick him. But seeing as she already hadn't, and was simply watching him, Draco felt no immediate need to secure her legs as well.

From his view right now, Luna looked almost... _pretty_. Her pale face was impassive, her features relaxed as her cool eyes watched calculatingly as Draco moved around her. Her brilliant blonde hair, so often the reason behind her scorn, lay in minute waves behind her head, framing her face almost as if she were lying on a bed of silk. Draco felt a sudden rush of heat that shot straight to his groin; he never would have thought he would want Luna Lovegood as badly as he did right now.

Blinking rapidly to bring himself out of his reverie, Draco regained his composure. He was not _gentle_, especially not when it was some filth such as Lovegood. He could have whichever girl he wanted, with no effort on his part. He didn't care; he could sleep around as much as he pleased and never feel any inkling of feeling for any of the girls.

But right now, Draco just wanted to watch. Wanted to stare at Luna Lovegood, exposed as she was, lying before him submissively. But she wasn't struggling, didn't even seem to care about what she knew was coming. On the contrary; she seemed to almost welcome it, as she had kept her arms above her head diligently.

Snorting inwardly at himself, Draco leaned forwards and hooked his finger in the neckline of Luna's blouse. He stared at her impartial face for a fraction of a second before yanking, hard enough to pop the button free with a faint ripping noise. He took a moment to calculate Luna's expression; it had changed from one of complete neutrality to one of faint amusement.

Scowling, Draco began to rip the buttons out of Luna's blouse, one by one. When he finally popped the last button, Draco pulled hard on the side of Luna's shirt and was pleased when it ripped completely off of her body. Surprise flickered across Luna's face, but it was replaced again by that same look of amusement.

Draco continued to quite literally rip the clothes from Luna's body; the second half of her shirt came with it, leaving only the sleeves on her bound arms. These came off with identical rips, and soon Luna lay before Draco, her milky white stomach presented to his hungry gaze. Draco paused for a moment to take in the sight of Luna's dark purple bra, contrasting heavily with the pallor of her skin. Draco reached a hand out and pulled it slowly along Luna's stomach, and he felt his cock jump slightly against his trousers. Luna's skin was silky soft; his eyes stared unabashedly at her moderate bust. Leaving her bra alone for now, Draco turned his attention to Luna's long skirt. Hooking his fingers again in the hemline, Draco was preparing to tug hard to remove them when Luna surprised him again.

She lifted her hips slightly off the bed, her gaze never leaving Draco's face. Draco frowned, pulling the garment off with ease and dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. Luna was, indeed, telling the truth. Her panties were a light lilac, and Draco stared at them hungrily for a few moments. Luna had kept her legs together, and Draco glanced up at her, half expecting her to open for him. Instead he was met with the same calculating stare as before; suddenly, this was too much.

"Stop staring at me like that." Draco growled, his hands meeting Luna's hips to forcefully turn her so she was lying on her stomach. Luna made no noise, and Draco's mind was thundering through insults he could throw at her when he was stopped by the sight before him. Her bottom was now exposed to him, the thin strip of lilac material disappearing between the two gloriously round orbs of her buttocks. Her skin was perfect; he couldn't see a blemish or freckle to mar the creamy skin before him.

His hands found their way to her hips, and he lowered himself to his knees to better feel the surprisingly feminine body before him. Sliding his hands up Luna's smooth sides, Draco was rewarded with the first sound Luna had uttered in quite a while; a contented little sigh. Realizing what he had been doing, Draco reprimanded himself inwardly. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying this; he was supposed to be simply taking from her, letting her feel the brunt of his power.

Draco brought his hips forwards hard, his growing manhood crashing into Luna's exposed bottom. Grinding hard, Draco found himself almost surprised with the quickness of his erection. Normally, it took several minutes of foreplay for him to become completely hard; he had simply been gazing upon Luna's figure and already he was halfway there.

Luna shifted herself slightly, bringing her arms underneath her body and spreading her thighs, no doubt making herself more comfortable. Draco didn't _want_ Luna to be comfortable. He pushed the small of her back down slightly, forcing her rear end up and into his crotch. Luna made no noise, and Draco noticed that she had closed her eyes. This was fine by Draco; he didn't care whether she wanted to watch herself being taken or not.

Grinding slow circles with his hips against Luna's ass, Draco reached up to unclasp Luna's bra. It opened easily, and again Luna surprised him by lifting herself up to aid him in removing it completely. The frown still lingering on his face, Draco pulled harder than he had before on one side of the delicate undergarment; the fabric gave after a few seconds, snapping the strap before Draco flung her bra across the small dormitory. He noticed it had left a red mark against her milky white shoulder; he was temporarily sorry he had caused such a blemish, but quickly regained his composure. His fingers trailing back down Luna's back, he felt Luna wiggle a little bit once more. Curious, he grazed his fingertips up her side again, tickling the soft flesh. Luna breathed in deeply, and Draco realized why she was responding the way she was; she enjoyed the tickling sensation. Grunting slightly as he ceased the enjoyable act, Draco allowed his now fully erect member to govern his actions.

"Keep your arms above your head," Draco demanded huskily, his strong hands pulling firmly on Luna's thighs. Her hips slid slightly with Draco's strength, and as Draco backed up slightly Luna's legs slipped off the bed. Luna shifted uncomfortably as she did as was asked, the edge of the bed pressing hard into her waist. The first flicker of emotion entered Luna's features; discomfort. _Good_, Draco thought calmly. He wasn't here to pleasure her.

Draco began to feel hindered with the clothing he still wore; standing up, he shrugged out of his shirt and dropped it carelessly onto Luna's discarded clothing. As he began to work his belt buckle, he noticed Luna turn her head slightly to look at him. Draco couldn't help a smirk, and he paused before he pulled his pants and boxers down.

"These had better help me win, Lovegood." Draco drawled, returning to his former position and snapping the elastic band of Luna's panties. Luna gave him a lingering gaze, her face portraying none of the emotions Draco wanted her to feel. Quietly, Luna dropped her head back to the mattress, her forehead resting on her outstretched forearms.

Slightly perturbed now, Draco couldn't contain the burning question anymore. "Why aren't you struggling at all? Doesn't this bother you?" He asked, his fingers absently returning to hold her hips. Luna shook her head, her bangs cascading into her face. Her light grey eyes were closed once again.

"If this is the way you want to go about taking my underwear," Luna murmured, her voice muffled by her quilt. "Then it must be the way you think best. And if this is what is right, then why should I stop it?" Luna reasoned, and she shifted slightly again. Whether she meant to or not, the back of her thighs came flush with Draco's. The heat coming from Luna's succulent skin made Draco suck in a quick breath; he hadn't thought she would affect him so much.

Luna's reasoning made Draco feel inferior; he didn't believe that she could be so naive, in this situation particularly. Draco didn't particularly _like_ feeling inferior to the younger Ravenclaw, and this outrage, coupled with his body's throbbing ache, took over his actions.

Carefully this time, Draco began to slip Luna's panties down her legs. This was, after all, what he had come for. The silky fabric slid easily over Luna's skin, and Draco was mildly pleased it wasn't overly feminine. On Luna, they were perfect. But right now, he couldn't picture himself wearing them, not that he wanted to.

He placed the desired thong onto his shirt carefully before turning back to the completely exposed girl before him. Her ass was driving him crazy; his cock was fully hard, bouncing against his muscled stomach as he moved closer. He couldn't remember wanting someone this bad, and he chalked the desire up to the current circumstances.

"Draco, could you please release my wrists? I don't find it necessary, and they are rather uncomfortable." Luna asked, her eyes remaining closed and her face retaining no emotion. Draco battled inwardly for a moment; she hadn't tried to do anything yet, and she was now completely naked, so he doubted she would choose now to act. "Fine," snapped Draco, and with a quick slash of his wand, the thin bindings holding Luna's wrists together dissolved. "Thank you." Luna said simply, and returned her arms to their place above her head. This time, however, she crossed her arms under her head, looking for all the world like she was going for a nap and not about to be fucked by Draco Malfoy.

Luna's nonchalance irritated Draco to no end. His lips curling downwards into an unpleasant grimace, Draco pried Luna's legs apart. Draco dragged his fingers between Luna's legs, being rough on purpose. He found what he was looking for almost instantly; wet heat coated his fingers when he brought his hand back up. Somewhat pleased with himself, Draco took his member in his hand and began to line himself up with Luna's womanhood.

One hand on Luna's hip to steady himself, Draco pushed forwards, slowly at first. The moment he felt her warm cavern accept his member, he pushed the rest of his considerable length into the girl with some force. His thighs slapped hard against Luna's with the force of his thrust, and he heard a soft whimper. He faltered briefly, but Luna made no further noise and he didn't want to start being gentle now.

Luna's entrance was wet, wet enough that Draco's member slid with relative ease back out. Placing his other hand on Luna's hip, Draco began another slow, calculated stroke into Luna's warm body. Biting his tongue against the compliment that threatened to spill forth, Draco began to fall into a slow rhythm against Luna's body. She was incredibly tight, so tight that Draco wondered marginally if she was a virgin. She couldn't have been, though, because Draco could not see any blood and she didn't seem to be in any discomfort at the moment.

Quite the opposite; Luna's mouth had slipped open slightly, enough for Draco to see the pink of her tongue as Luna dealt with his increasing pace quietly. He began to actually thrust into her, his own mouth letting quick pants escape with every slap of their bodies.

When Draco fucked Pansy, which was becoming less and less frequent as he was growing increasingly more annoyed with her, Pansy was incredibly noisy. It was to the point that Draco was considering silencing her magically so he wouldn't be subjected to her wails. But Luna had made no indication that she was enjoying or even hating this; no verbal reassurances had escaped her.

But these thoughts were soon pushed from Draco's mind as his need consumed him. He began to thrust maniacally, his hips thrusting as hard as they could into Luna's body. His thighs were stinging with the impact, and he was sure Luna's hips were going to bruise, so tightly was he gripping her hips. He could feel his stomach begin to tighten, and he began to grunt with the exertion of maintaining a steady thrust.

Glancing down at Luna, Draco noticed that Luna's face had taken on a pink tinge. Her eyes were open now, staring vacantly ahead as her mouth opened and closed. He could feel her huffing, still making no noise; the only sound filling the room was of their bodies, slapping and sliding together noisily.

This sound drove Draco on, and he began to buck harder into Luna's pussy. He bent over her prone form, his hips pistoning hard into her body as he gasped for air. He was very close now, he could feel himself tightening, but he wasn't ready just yet. He wanted to hear Luna make some kind of noise, some inkling that she was enjoying this. It normally wouldn't have bothered him, but her silence was grating on his nerves.

"I want you to say my name," Draco growled into Luna's shoulder blades, his hips working hard to keep his cock thrusting in and out of Luna's tight hole. He felt Luna shake slightly, and he squeezed her hips meaningfully before slowing down very slightly, his body exhausted.

"Oh," Was all Luna said, her voice breathy as Draco watched her fists clench the quilt beneath them. "Say it." Draco demanded, driving his hips hard into Luna's backside. He wouldn't make it through many more thrusts, and his arms were beginning to tremble slightly in exertion.

"Just.. finish." Came Luna's reply, her voice sounding like not more than a whisper. Her eyes were fluttering softly, and Draco was seized by a sudden rage. How could she not be grateful that he was even doing this? He felt his fingernails dig into her hips, and a sudden fervour seemed to come over him. With renewed energy, Draco made the final few thrusts and he felt himself unravel within her.

The first spurt of his seed erupted deep in Luna's body, and Draco's body gave a mighty lurch as his orgasm thundered into Luna's cunt. His forehead was resting against the back of Luna's neck, his hips coming to a rest flush with Luna's body. Luna herself was writhing very slightly, moving her hips against Draco's emptied member.

The force of Draco's orgasm had taken everything out of him; he lay on Luna's back, his cock twitching every few seconds with another small spurt of seed. Luna was panting slightly, not making any effort to remove Draco from her depths.

After nearly five minutes of resting against Luna's back, trying to regain his composure, Draco finally righted himself, pulling slowly out of Luna's used body. He watched with some satisfaction as his orgasm dribbled down Luna's thigh, and she slumped slightly against the floor as he pulled out his wand again to clean them up. He was clean and dressed not moments later, Luna's silky lilac thong stuffed into his pocket.

"Thanks for your _help_," Draco intoned as he made to exit Luna's dorm. "Perhaps I'll even make a return visit to give them back." Draco mused, patting his pocket as he exited. Casting a last look at Luna, Draco watched as she pulled herself up onto her bed and lay there, panting harder than she had been when Draco was pummelling into her. A warm rush of affection washed through him, and Draco almost wished he had been slightly more caring in the way he had taken her.

Cursing silently, Draco shoved this ludicrous thought from his head. Why _should_ he have been gentle? It wasn't like he had any feelings for the girl. Exiting the Ravenclaw common room with ease, Draco headed for the library, confident that his victory over Potter was in the bag now that he had a secret weapon. He whistled slightly as he made his way lazily to retrieve his things, and a group of second years passing by him gave him an odd look before hurrying on their way.

**Wasn't too bad, was it? P:**

**There is another chapter for sure, and I'm almost positive I can keep this going ,if you guys like it and want to read more. All reviews are welcome, even if they aren't the nicest reminders. Please no pairing bashing, though.**

**Send me a message if you either need a beta or want someone to read & review your stories... I'm always looking!**

**(:**


	2. Soft Endings

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, but I **_**am**_** her great-great niece's dogs' previous owners best friends cousin.**

**Not.**

**A/N: Feedback is wonderful! Review my work and I might review yours. ;D**

**This was written on the fly; whatever came into my head was written down. So goes it with all my fics. ;P**

Emotions were running high the following afternoon; Slytherin had pulled off an enormous defeat over Gryffindor, the largest Hogwarts had seen in any Quidditch match in decades. Of course, the Slytherin team hadn't exactly played fair. Fouls had abounded, but the Slytherin Keeper held his own against the onslaught of the new Gryffindor Chasers.

Draco himself had waited until Slytherin was up by almost 160 points before ripping off after the Snitch. He had kept in his sights on the flitting golden orb since almost the beginning of the match, circling the pitch on his broomstick to throw Potter off its trail.

And the entire time he had been making Potter's life hell, he had been sitting rather comfortably on his broom; Luna's thong, although tight against his skin, was doing its job perfectly. Draco, at first, felt that everyone knew his secret and once or twice he had passed Luna, cheering from the tall Ravenclaw tower. Each time, he kept his eyes well away from the spectators and instead forced his face into a mask of concentration to avoid her innocent gaze.

Draco had slipped the feminine underwear on in his dorm, lest a fellow player saw him change into it in the pre-game talk. It had taken a considerable amount of wiggling and grunting to make his girth fit comfortably into the delicate piece of silk; even now, he was still having to subtly reach down and readjust himself.

But now, in the throes of one of the largest parties ever thrown in the Great Hall, the lacy undergarment and, indeed, the younger Ravenclaw who had given it to him, began to slip his mind. Long after McGonagall had sent all the students to their dorms for the night, the raucous party continued in the Slytherin common room. Firewhiskey flowed freely, and Draco had finished multiple bottles before stumbling back to his private dorm, very late into the joyous night.

He hadn't bothered to remove Luna's panties; in fact, he had dropped onto his bed in full Quidditch attire, to tired and drunk to care much for the muddy mess he was making of his sheets. He fell asleep almost instantly, his face pressed uncomfortably into the mattress. As his reeling mind slipped into unconsciousness, Draco found his thoughts governed by the petite Ravenclaw, the ghost of her essence still lingering in his fevered mind.

Late the next morning, Draco awoke to the searing afternoon sunlight hitting his sensitive eyes. He lay there for a few moments, taking stock of his current condition. Sometime in the night he had managed to roll over, and his head now lolled haphazardly over the edge of the bed. Sitting up with a grimace, Draco felt the stiffness in his neck pull painfully along the muscles of his back. His muddy boots were lying in puddles on the floor, and his emerald green Quidditch robes were plastered to his sweaty body.

Peeling off the filthy layers of clothing, Draco realized that today was the first day of Christmas break. He had not gone home this year for the simple reason of avoidance; he didn't want to be in his manor, didn't want to be subject to his mother's smothering, and, possibly worst of all, did _not_ want to endure Pansy's irritations.

Having stripped entirely down, Draco made his way to his bathroom for a cool shower. His hangover was, surprisingly, mild and only the slightest headache lingered behind his eyes. Entering the cool stream of the shower stall, Draco scrubbed his messy blonde hair out of his eyes. His mind again began to wander to thoughts of Luna, and he shook his head angrily. Why was he still thinking about her? She obviously hadn't cared that he had had his way with her, and she didn't seem fazed today. Irked at her indifference, Draco began to formulate a plan for returning the undergarment.

He supposed he could wait until the students returned to Hogwarts after the break, and lob them over the heads of their fellow students to Luna, who would no doubt be embarrassed. His devious mind began to work in earnest; he could even boast about how bad Luna was in bed, gain even more reverence among the male population.

But this thought made him uncomfortable; as demanding and rough as he had been, Luna had _not_ been bad, not at all. In fact, he reckoned that she was the best fuck he had had in quite a while, even if she hadn't taken part. Angry with himself now, Draco shut the shower off with a slam of his fist and exited, dripping water all over his pristine bathroom in the hunt for a towel. He had no regard for the messes he made; the house elves kept his dorm in perfect cleanliness, and so he had become accustomed to leaving messes wherever he went.

This fact became relevant within five minutes of him leaving his dorm, fully dressed and heading to Great Hall for lunch. His impartialness for creating messes now carried over to people; entering the almost empty Great Hall, Draco spotted Luna making her way towards the far end of the Ravenclaw table, a fair distance ahead of him.

Luna, her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, was hobbling slightly to join a younger Ravenclaw who was currently absorbed in her lunch. Draco felt his ego swell enormously as he noted that she was, in fact, limping slightly. Grinning evilly to himself, Draco settled into a seat at the Slytherin table, across the Hall from Luna. He was the only Slytherin present in the Hall; there were a few Slytherins who had stayed, and their number was dangerously close to the single digits. Ravenclaw too, he noticed, was down severely in their number.

Draco had been absently picking at his omelette, not particularly hungry at the moment. He heard the skidding sound of a chair being pushed back as someone stood up, and he swivelled his head around. His suspicions were right, and he watched as Luna stood and fixed her frock. Draco stood as well, not even bothering to keep his stare off of Luna. He began to make his way out of the Hall, in the direction he knew Luna would be taking shortly.

He could hear her speaking with the younger Ravenclaw, and he waited rather impatiently for her just out of sight in the corridor. He was intending on giving her her underwear back, but it was more of a selfish reason at the moment; his mind had continually been wandering back to Luna's svelte body all morning. Figuring he could get something else out of this impromptu deal, Draco cleared his throat as Luna passed by him.

"Oh, hello, Draco." Luna greeted him, her voice musical as she slowed slightly. Pushing himself off the doorframe, Draco joined Luna as she strolled, in no apparent hurry, towards the library. Draco sneered slightly, but he held his tongue against the scathing comment he had been about to push upon her. Since when did she figure they were on a first name basis? He wanted to be insulted at this, but it made his scalp tingle to hear her say it so normally, like they were something close to friends.

Nodding, Draco cleared his throat again. He was finding it increasingly difficult to hold his tongue against all the remarks that were begging to escape; Luna's outfit today was of a deep pink, the ruffles at the bottom of her frock brushing against her creamy thighs. As eccentric as she always was, Draco noted that in place of earrings, Luna had bent paperclips, probably magically, into swan shapes. He was slightly impressed, but she would never know that.

"Do you want your thong back now?" Draco asked gruffly, pushing his hands into his pockets. His fingers brushed his wand, and he gripped it lightly, more so to reassure himself than anything. Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess, if you have it?" She asked, 3and Draco came very close to laughing at her. Why would he be carrying it around with him? He began to slightly rethink this plan, but Luna seemed again willing, so he might as well continue with it.

Shaking his head, Draco's voice was slightly colder than he had meant it to be. "It's in my dorm, Lovegood. Come and get it, I'll grab it for you." Calling her by her surname seemed the wiser thing to do; maybe she would get it through her head that she should be addressing him as such as well.

Luna gave her head a slight nod, her face holding her signature faint smile as she examined the passing portraits as Draco turned them down the corridor that would lead them to his dorm in the dungeons. "Lovegood," Draco said suddenly, his curiosity gaining the better of him. Luna turned slightly to look at him, her silvery eyes innocent as she waited patiently for him to speak. "Er," Draco hesitated, peeling his gaze from hers to watch the corridor before them. How is it she could make him feel inferior with just a look?

"Don't you feel awkward at all? I mean," Draco said, frowning as he struggled to word his question right. "Why did you just let me do that to you? Do you let _anyone_ just use you like that?" He asked, noting how blunt he was and revelling in it silently. Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, bringing a finger to her lips in thought. Draco almost snorted; like it was that hard a question.

"I don't, despite what you may think." Luna started, unfazed by the intensely personal question. Draco frowned slightly as she continued. "I just thought that if that's what you truly wanted, then why should I stop you?" Luna reinstated her philosophy from the time before, and Draco wondered briefly how she could be so mentally unaffected.

Physically, however, Draco was beginning to realize just how rough he had been. With each step Luna took, her gait leaned slightly into a flicker of a limp. "And you don't care that now your ability to walk is affected?" Draco snorted, rounding a corner, heading deeper into the dungeons. Luna merely shrugged again as Draco stopped before the familiar oak door.

"This is an unfortunate after effect, I must admit. One I hadn't been counting on." Luna stated, stopping before the door and clasping her hands behind her back. "I'll wait here while you get them." She added, a whimsical expression settling over her face. Draco, opening the door with a tap of his wand, frowned at this suggestion. As unlikely as it were, he didn't want someone to walk by and see Luna Lovegood waiting at his door.

"You'd be better off coming in, it might take me a while to find." Draco lied, hastily entering his dorm and ushering Luna inside. Closing the door behind them, Draco was pleased to see that the house elves had, in fact, cleaned up the muddy mess he had left behind. His once filthy Quidditch robes were clean, folded neatly on his bed. As Luna took a few steps into his room, Draco's eyes alighted on the folded thong, neatly placed atop his robes. Grateful that it was the house elves who did his laundry, Draco proceeded to his bed after Luna.

Luna had noticed her panties right away. Picking them up, she turned to Draco. "I trust they fit all right, then? I suppose you could have used an engorgement charm to make them fit if they didn't," She mused, her fingers shamelessly stretching the fabric. Draco felt his cheeks grow warm, and he was furious with himself for doing so. His body was betraying him again, in more ways than one. He felt the familiar stirrings in his loins, watching Luna handle the flimsy material. Shoving these thoughts hastily from his mind, Draco shook his head slightly.

"How come you were so impersonal?" Draco blurted, ignoring her statement and asking the true question that had been bothering him most of the day. Luna's expression softened slightly, but she continued to look slightly impassive. Shrugging, Luna ran the silky fabric between her fingers as she pondered her answer. Draco stood a few feet in front of her, uncertain of how she would react.

Unfazed, apparently, was Luna's reaction. "Because the whole thing was impersonal." She started, her eyes flickering up to Draco's face. Her eyes were almost the same colour as Draco's, and while Draco's eyes were hard, steely, Luna's held nothing but confidence and unnerving bliss. Draco felt slightly envious, but was interrupted in his thoughts as Luna continued.

"We had sex, yes, but that's all we did. It was very impersonal. We didn't make love, it was just... sex." Luna shrugged, as if this were an answer acceptable in normal conversation. She didn't seem bothered by this discussion, but Draco watched the slightest hint of sadness flit across Luna's gaze, staring directly into his own.

Now slightly uncomfortable, Draco removed his hands from his jeans for lack of something better to do. Licking his lips, Draco's mouth felt very dry. "So, you're saying..." Draco started, feeling very uncharacteristic of his normally confident self right now. "That – that if I had have... shown some affection, you would have reacted differently?" Draco asked, and was rewarded with a slight nod.

"If I had have felt like you cared, I would have been much more responsive. But seeing as it was only my body you wanted use of, I felt no need to become emotionally attached at that moment." Luna reasoned, glancing down at the cause of this entire thing. Her eyes lingered on her thong, her fingertips stretching and tracing the waistband absently.

Draco drew in a long breath, feeling slightly remorseful. He would have enjoyed it much more if Luna had have been responsive, but now, knowing the truth, he felt sorry. He hated feeling this way; he knew if he just let her leave now, never spoke of it again, it would bother him endlessly. Not wanting to feel indebted to Luna Lovegood for Merlin knew how long, Draco decided that if he were intending on getting something out of Luna again, he might as well make sure he actually got something enjoyable out of it.

Luna began to sway slightly on the spot, and Draco noted the slight wince that passed over her face as the movement evidently caused her some pain. This made his mind up; he would simultaneously apologize for being so rough and remove his debt completely. He took a hesitant step forwards, reaching out and taking the panties out of her grip.

"Lovegood, I don't want to be indebted to you forever." Draco said, feeling indescribably rude as he said this. Luna looked up, her eyebrows rising slightly. "So, if I'm... careful, this time, do you think I can return your favour?" Draco asked, holding up Luna's panties on one finger and feeling incredibly stupid, asking like he was.

Luna shrugged again. "I'm not following your thought process here, I don't think, but if you want sex again, I would have to ask you to please be careful." She said, unaffected. Her fingers traced the ruffles on her frock slightly, and Draco's eyes followed this action as he struggled with how to go about this without damaging his reputation or looking like an idiot.

Luna stood still now, waiting patiently for Draco's reply. How could she take this so lightly? "So you just agree to have sex again, no questions asked?" Draco raised an eyebrow, his mind temporarily blindsided by her unhesitant agreement.

Luna again shrugged. "If you want to somehow repay me by feeding your own desires, I can't really say no, can I? I mean," Luna said, gesturing briefly around her. "There's no way I can really stop it from happening. I know you will, I'm just asking you not to be so rough. I'm rather sore," Luna finished, her nod emphasizing her declaration.

Draco felt immensely guilty now; he could just let her go, but his selfish side was governing every thought that was running through his confused mind. Of course, he knew she was right; he was too arrogant to allow her to simply leave without taking advantage of this opportunity.

Fidgeting slightly with the thong in his hands, Draco glanced up at Luna. She looked so innocent standing there, staring at him expectantly. He had never had a girl that just accepted his wants; he was used to having his ego stroked. Luna was so unassuming, so open. And she was so completely unashamed, too; Draco was compelled to her, somehow, to how she was so carefree and giving.

"When you say it like that, it makes me sound like a mad man." Draco sulked, dropping Luna's panties onto the floor and pushing his neatly folded robes off the bed to join them. He took a hesitant step towards Luna, debating inwardly if he should kiss her. That would mean that he cared about her, something he knew he didn't and also something he didn't want to show to her. But wouldn't that then mean that he cared, and she would be more receptive?

Luna blinked impassively, watching Draco with the same calculating gaze. She herself was rather unsure of this situation; she hadn't wanted to cause him trouble last time, but if he was anywhere near as rough as he had been, she was going to have to stop him. She was immensely sore afterwards, and while she had let it happen, she found herself wondering why she _had_ simply allowed Draco to use her.

To her surprise, Draco closed the distance between them in a single fluid motion, and her eyes watched, slightly amazed, as he leaned in to give her a brief, unaffectionate kiss. He pulled away instantly, his eyes staring at her shoulder so as to avoid her gaze. He hadn't entirely wanted to do it, for multiple reasons, but his body compelled him to do so.

"Is that good enough?" Draco asked her quietly, feeling very much an idiot at the moment. If word ever got out he was doing this with Luna Lovegood, his excuse that he was just using her had just flown out the window. He couldn't cover up a kiss, no matter how brief.

Luna frowned slightly. "That wasn't very convincing. Can I show you what I meant? I mean," Luna added, one pale eyebrow dipping into a questioning stare. "How you could at least _act_ like you cared?" Luna suggested, and she watched Draco's pale face take on a very faint pink tinge. He didn't want to be bossed around by Luna Lovegood, but if it meant he would at least get some enjoyment out of this, then his selfishness was willing to sacrifice some of his arrogance.

Nodding slightly, Draco gave Luna the okay. He wondered briefly how awkward this would be; because, come on, how much experience could this odd girl have, after all?

But he was surprised when, not moments after he nodded, Luna took the first step towards Draco that closed any distance whatsoever between them. Her body pressed slightly against his, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was slightly taken aback, but Luna ignored this and began her explanation.

"You have to be close to the person you want to show affection to. _Face to face_," Luna added, almost aggressively, hinting at their previous encounter. Draco's mouth was going dry, and every instinct he had that he employed when bedding girls seemed to leave him. He _wasn't_ caring when he fucked girls, as a rule. He didn't want messy relationship, merely the benefits of becoming close to females.

Nodding dumbly, Draco felt his arrogance leaving him completely as Luna's face hovered a few inches below his own. His eyes watched her now, mesmerized by how she was so calm and collected when he, the supposed sex god of Slytherin, stood immobilized.

Luna's eyes flickered to Draco's lips, and he felt his stomach twinge slightly as Luna spoke again, her voice sounding almost far away.

"And when you kiss someone, you have to mean it. Not just a little peck." Luna corrected him again, and Draco swallowed as Luna leaned in, her feet pulling up onto their tip toes to reach his lips. Draco was unable to close his eyes as Luna's unassuming face loomed dangerously close to his own.

Luna's lips were incredibly soft against his own. He suddenly became acutely aware of their contact; her lips on his, the fingers of her right hand, wrapped around his neck, stroking the back of his head; her stomach, pressed into his pelvis for support as she strained to stay connected to him. His hands came to rest on her hips, and he felt her twitch slightly. Breaking away, Luna dropped back onto her feet. Her arms slipped from his neck and instead slid down his arms to grasp his hands.

"You can't be a statue, either. Sex takes two people, not just one person taking." Luna reminded him, and again Draco felt a twinge of guilt. This was replaced after a moment's thought by slight anger; he didn't want to be _chided_ by Luna.

Luna's hands felt very warm, whereas Draco's were cool with sweat from being shoved in his pockets. Luna pulled slightly on his hands, directing him to sit down on the side of his bed. Draco sat obediently, wondering where his usual demeanour had gone.

"You have to make the other person feel special, and not just use at your own discretion." Here Luna lifted Draco's hands to just above her waist, placing them flat against the soft fabric of her frock. Draco watched silently, his breathing shallow as he took in Luna's words. She wasn't angry, but what she was saying made him feel incredibly ashamed of himself. She was upset over his treatment, he could tell, but she wasn't showing it. Instead, she was trying to _help_ him. The extent of her kindness was lost on Draco, as he couldn't figure out how she was still being so nice to him after he was so intentionally rough.

"Normally, placing your hands on my hips would increase the sexual tension. But seeing as it would hurt me to do so," Luna stated placidly, "I'm putting them here for now." Draco nodded dumbly, following Luna's directions now without hesitation.

"Now," Luna said, and Draco noted that her voice wasn't as instructive as it had been before. "Please try not to rip my clothes again. I'm rather fond of this frock." Luna said, her face not holding a hint of annoyance or anger. Nodding but not moving, Draco sat on his bed, his hands gingerly being held to Luna's sides. The material of her frock was thin, and Draco could feel the band of her bra moving beneath his fingertips with each breath she took.

"Well?" Luna murmured, removing her hands from Draco's and sliding them slowly up Draco's arms. Here she rested them, waiting patiently for Draco to begin. Draco, now feeling like a little boy being told off, glanced up at Luna. So that was it? Just take her clothes off?

Luna sighed slightly, and Draco took action, more to avoid Luna's so-far-hidden anger than for his own benefit. He slid his hands down her sides, revelling in the hidden curves she possessed. Again he felt her twitch as his hands passed over her hips, and a sneaking suspicion entered his thoughts.

Reaching the ruffles of her frock, Draco felt the material between his fingers for a few moments. He could feel Luna's eyes on his face, and so he began to lift the smooth material up Luna's body. He moved slowly, watching Luna's creamy skin being revealed, inch by tantalizing inch. Her panties were a pale blue colour, and Draco almost hesitated as the frock bunched up in his hands. As Draco lifted the frock, he turned his eyes to Luna's face and saw the ghost of a smile resting on her lips. She lifted her arms slowly, and Draco felt the stirrings of his manhood in his trousers as he lifted Luna's dress over her head.

As Draco discarded Luna's single piece of clothing onto the floor, his eyes raked down Luna's body. She looked better now than she did the day before, he thought, until his eyes alighted on her hips. Her pale skin was purple around her hip bones, and he could see the small indents where his fingernails had cut her perfect skin. Frowning, Draco glanced apologetically up at Luna's face. He felt suddenly terrible for causing the blossoming purple bruises now decorating her hips; how the hell was he supposed to make up for doing this to her?

The same small smile remained on Luna's face, and Draco felt like a terrible person. Luna was so kind, and his heart suddenly ached for her. He realized, with a great thumping in his chest, that she never so much as uttered a comment in defence of herself; she always took his taunting, never once retaliated.

Draco leaned forwards suddenly, placing his lips on Luna's right hip. He felt Luna's grip tighten ever so slightly on his arms, and he crossed her tight stomach to kiss her other hip. "You're starting out the right way," He heard Luna mutter, and her thumbs began to rub the fabric of his sleeves gently.

Draco couldn't bring the apology to his lips; it caught in his throat, and he couldn't force it out. Leaning back, Draco allowed his eyes to roam back up Luna's torso; her bra matched her panties today, and the soft pastel blue complimented her pale skin wonderfully.

"Are you going to stay fully clothed?" Luna asked, veering the moment away from Draco's obvious regret over the state of her hips. Startled, Draco shook his head, words failing to bubble up to his mouth. Leaning down, Luna's face was suddenly inches away from his own once more. Here she lingered, her eyes watching Draco's as he felt her hands leave his arms and travel to the bottom of his shirt. Tugging slightly, Luna began to pull it up Draco's body.

Shrugging to help her, Draco reached up and pulled the offending garment over his head. Nodding in satisfaction, Luna reached for his belt. Draco was slightly taken aback at this action, and as he felt Luna's fingers brush against the front of his pants he felt his cock jump. He knew Luna had felt it, and his face grew just a little warmer. Luna, however, tactfully ignored Draco's growing arousal and opened his belt.

"You'll have to stand up." Luna instructed him, and Draco stood without a word, long past feeling inferior. He pushed his pants down hastily, leaving his boxers on. His trousers were kicked carelessly onto the growing clothing pile on the floor, and he slumped back onto the bed again.

Nodding her approval, Luna advanced slightly on Draco's sitting form. "I'm not going to be instantly aroused," Luna prompted, and for a second, Draco was confused. His eyes were level now with her stomach, and he took the hint.

Leaning forwards, Draco felt his lust begin to guide his actions. He placed a short kiss just above Luna's navel, his hands wrapping around her backside with ease. His fingers caressed her firm behind, and he felt Luna's hands come to rest on his shoulders. He began to place small kisses around Luna's belly button, and when he felt her hands squeeze his shoulders slightly he took it as a sign to become more forward.

His fingers travelled up towards her shoulder blades, and she arched her back very slightly as his finger tips tickled the sensitive skin. Noting this reaction, Draco unclasped Luna's bra carefully and leaned back, pulling it from her body. Her breasts came free easily, and Draco stared unabashedly for a few moments. Luna had a nice full chest, her nipples already hardened in the cooler air, now freed from their confines. Draco let out a slow breath, glancing up at Luna's face for guidance. He felt weak now, so taken by her subtle beauty that the only thing stopping him from just rushing through things was his desire to give Luna what she deserved.

Nodding slightly, Luna leaned slightly into Draco's body, her bruised hips resting against Draco's bare chest. Again Draco was surprised at how warm her skin felt; his hands, now resting on Luna's backside, kneaded softly as he placed an open mouth kiss between Luna's breasts.

He felt rather than heard Luna sigh, and his lips travelled hungrily across her chest. His right hand came up to cup the side of her breast, his mouth pressing into the soft flesh as he kissed his way to her tightened areola. Luna's hands again wrapped themselves around his neck, and he felt her cautious fingers comb through his hair as he took her nipple carefully into her mouth.

Luna made a soft noise in the back of her throat, and Draco wondered if she was always so quiet when indulging in such carnal desires. His tongue flicked gently against her hard nipple, and Luna clenched her hand in his messy blonde hair. Releasing her breast softly, Draco looked up at Luna's face.

Her soft features were very pink in her blush, her eyes closed slightly as she breathed through her mouth. The thought struck him that she hadn't been aroused at all the night before, and Draco felt guilty all over again. She looked stunning like this; her sleepy eyes watched his quietly, her breathing becoming so shallow he could barely feel her chest rising and falling.

"K-keep going." Luna whispered encouragingly, and the first real emotion came across her face. She was beginning to react to his ministrations, and Draco's chest swelled to think that he was the one making her feel this way. Sliding his hands down Luna's hips, Draco's fingers caught against the waistband of her panties. Feeling suddenly mischievous, Draco leaned forwards to kiss the soft skin just above her panty line, and with a sudden burst of energy he grabbed her panties with his teeth and tugged.

They slipped easily off her hips, and once Draco's neck could crane no further, he pulled them the rest of the way down her smooth legs. Draco was suddenly very near to Luna's most private place; there was a very small patch of hair, carefully groomed and as blonde as the hair on her head. He felt Luna's body beginning to warm, and he watched as her normally milky white skin took on a faint pink colouring. Luna was watching him carefully now, no longer directing his actions. Draco's instincts began to flood back to him, and he lifted himself quickly backwards on the bed to allow them more room.

Leaning forwards once more, Draco kissed Luna's smooth mound, his lips scant inches from where he knew she wanted them to be. Luna drew in a sharp breath, and her hands seemed lost against the muscled firmness of his neck. Breaking away from Luna, Draco leaned back slightly. Instantly, Luna dropped to her knees before him, catching him off-guard.

She was watching his eyes carefully as her voice came forth quietly, "Do you mind?"

Awestruck, Draco nodded. Was she actually asking him if she could remove his boxers? This was almost too much for him, and he voiced it. "You don't have to ask," he breathed, and Luna wasted no time in slipping her fingers into his waistband.

Lifting his hips for her, Luna pulled his silvery boxers off of his frame, where they joined the pile. Draco watched with slight pride as his member, now almost completely hard, bounced straight upwards. Luna crouched silently for a moment, her eyes lingering on Draco's erection. Draco was about to pull her up to his lap when she did the unexpected; one small hand closed around the base of his cock, and he felt himself gasp silently.

Luna's face was blank as she stroked carefully, and Draco watched, mesmerized, as Luna leaned forwards, her breasts resting heavily against the edge of the bed. Her tongue was unbelievably hot; his cock gave another twitch as she pressed her tongue flat against the underside of his shaft. Draco could find no words for her; instead, a small growl rumbled in the back of his throat as she slid her tongue up to his engorged cockhead.

Circling the tip of Draco's leaking member, Luna wasted no time in accepting the large organ into her mouth. The heat was incredible, and Draco fought hard against the urge to thrust into Luna's beautiful mouth. Luna sucked slowly at first, her hand massaging the base of his manhood as her tongue swirled around the ridge underneath his cock's leaking head. Gritting his teeth together, Draco watched Luna's mouth with intense concentration, willing himself to be patient.

But then Luna's gaze flicked upwards to meet his, his prick slipping from her lips with a wet popping sound. His resolve cracked right then and there; he needed to be inside her, to feel her gasping and moaning for him. As much as it pained him to stop her onslaught, Draco leaned forwards and gingerly placed his hands beneath Luna's arms, lifting her onto the bed with him. Luna took his queue almost instantaneously, and she pulled herself to the middle of Draco's rather large bed.

Lying spread eagled like she was, Draco was subjected to Luna's body in all its glory. Every bit of flesh exposed to him was stained pink, her entire body blushing with the heat of the moment. Leaning down, Draco kissed the side of her neck possessively, kneeling over her thigh and supporting himself on his elbows, tucked neatly against her sides. He could hear her breath, coming in short, quick gasps against his ear. He could almost feel her unravelling; she had begun to writhe beneath him, and he hadn't even begun the main event.

Luna's hands were suddenly pulling his face away from her shoulder, and, confused, Draco followed them up until he was again met with her same piercing gaze. Against his better judgement, Draco felt himself lean down to kiss her, kiss her with everything he had. She reacted readily, her mouth opening to accept his tongue. Stealing impressions against the inside of her mouth, Draco was mildly surprised that Luna was so submissive; she made no attempt to delve into his mouth and explore for herself. Her lips were incredibly plump, and as Draco broke the kiss to take in air he caught her lower lip between his teeth. He felt her breath hitch, and he sucked eagerly until she let loose a short groan.

Pleased with this vocal advancement, Draco changed his position so he was kneeling between Luna's spread legs. He watched nervousness flit across Luna's features, and he donned a look of determination. He wasn't going to hurt her, not this time. Lifting her thighs as gently as he could, Draco wrapped the smooth limbs around his waist, leaning forwards once again to capture Luna's lips in a reassuring kiss. Most of her weight now on his lap, Draco slid his hand between their warm bodies to direct himself to Luna's core; intense heat met his member as he slowly began to enter her, and he delved slowly in so as not to cause her discomfort. Once he had hilted himself inside her once more, Draco paused. Luna's breathing had hitched to a surprisingly high rate, and her eyes were fluttering closed and then opening every few seconds.

Tracing his fingertips along her sides, Draco tickled the sensitive flesh as he withdrew almost completely, sliding himself back in with slightly more force. Luna gasped, and, pleased with this result, Draco began to stroke into her body in earnest. Luna tightened her legs around Draco's waist, her arms reaching up to bring him down for a kiss. Draco went willingly, invading her mouth once more as he felt Luna's body twisting madly beneath his.

Using the same hand he had guided himself in with, Draco found Luna's clit with relative ease. The moment he put pressure on it, Luna gasped again, this time much louder. He felt her stomach tense, and he wondered briefly if he should stop and allow her time to regain herself. But it was too late; her mouth stilled on his and she caught her breath, holding it in. Draco thrust once more, hard, and he felt Luna fall to pieces beneath him.

Her body jerked hard into his, a string of incoherent thoughts mumbling into his lips as she came, her legs tightening around his hips with surprising strength. Still she made no definitive noise, and instead of being annoyed, Draco found himself rather impressed with her control. Stroking his thumb against her bundle of nerves, Draco mapped Luna's jaw line with his lips as she came down from her orgasmic high.

A soft, airy sigh escaped her lips as her body relaxed, and before Draco could pull out and perhaps suggest she help him finish, Luna was pushing on his shoulders. Confused, Draco sat up. Was she done with him now? He wasn't sure, but his qualms were assuaged moments later when she shoved him roughly onto his back.

"Luna," Draco started, a questioning look passing across his face. He had no time to formulate the rest of his sentence, however, as Luna straddled his hips and eagerly ground herself against his throbbing manhood.

His head dropping back onto the mattress with a groan, Draco felt Luna's hands come to rest on his muscled abdomen as she steadied herself. Opening his eyes, he was met with a look of fierceness as Luna realigned herself with his cock and dropped herself onto it. It was Draco's turn to clench; she had impaled herself on his dick so quickly and with so little warning that he felt his balls draw up tight to his body. Struggling to fight off his orgasm, Draco's breath came in ragged gasps as Luna waited for him to calm, her fingers tracing his defined abs slowly.

It took several moments for Draco to calm himself enough to move, and as soon as he gave any indication he was ready, Luna began to rock her hips in earnest. Draco slid his hands to Luna's battered hips, guiding her as gently as possible as she began to ride his stiff member. She was beginning to gasp softly now with each thrust, but Draco wanted more. He wanted to her yelling, screaming her release as he took her.

Draco pulled Luna down unexpectedly, and she dropped onto his chest as he began to thrust hard into her, his jaw clenching with the strain. Luna dropped her forehead against Draco's sturdy chest, her hot breath making his sweaty skin feel cooler. Her scent was overwhelming to him; her hair smelled distinctly of lavender mixed with something he couldn't name, something defining as Luna. Her own unique scent clung to her every little curve, emanated from her silky skin; a smell so endearingly _Luna_ that Draco was beginning to lose himself.

He felt himself beginning to unravel, but this isn't how he wanted this to end. Struggling to maintain control over his body, Draco stopped his thrusting long enough to roll Luna over again. She went along with it, her fingers clutching hard at his shoulders. He could feel his skin breaking under her strong grasp, and it spurred him on.

He slowed his pace down slightly, teasing Luna, hoping for some wall to break and her to yell something, _anything_. It wasn't until he had almost stopped his movement altogether that he was rewarded; she whimpered, so softly that he wasn't sure he had heard her at all. Her eyes were closed, her legs locked tightly around Draco's exhausted body. Her fingers had found their way into his hair again, and she was digging into his scalp with impatience.

"P – please..." She whispered quietly, and Draco was overcome with emotion. He rocked gently back into her, allowing himself at last to succumb to his carnal desire. He covered her lips in one last kiss, and as he rocked he felt her hips begin to buck wildly against his. The added friction drove her over the edge again, and she cried out, her body shaking slightly as wave after wave of bliss crashed over her.

Draco gave a final thrust, feeling their skin slap together as he came, his body arching over Luna's as he shot his load deep within her. Spurt after spurt erupted into Luna's depths, and with each tiny thrust he heard Luna cry out, driving him onwards. After several moments of his orgasm coursing like lava through his veins, Draco's strength finally faulted and he slumped onto Luna's chest.

She had had time to recover; her arms encircled his panting form tenderly, gentle fingers brushing his hair from his eyes. He could feel her chest vibrating, and after a delirious moment of confusion realized that she was speaking to him.

" ... – give help for any other Quidditch match." He had only caught the end of her sentence, but could guess her general idea. Smirking silently, Draco pulled himself upright and felt his deflating erection slip out of her. Lying down against his pillows, Draco felt another surge of affection as Luna cuddled easily into his side. He felt her chin rest against his shoulder, and he turned onto his side so he could wrap an arm around her warm middle and pull her tight against his body.

Her breathing had slowed considerably faster than his, and as they lay there, basking in the afterglow, Draco began to drag his fingertips ever so slightly along the contours of her back. Luna gave a contented sigh as she stretched, stilling with her forehead resting against Draco's throat, her hands spread against his tight stomach. Draco continued to tickle Luna's back, revelling in every soft sigh of contentment that escaped her tired lips.

After a few minutes, Draco realized that his shoulder and chest were wet. Pulling away slightly, Draco looked down to discover Luna's eyes brimming with tears. The look of horror that flitted across his face was assuaged when Luna smiled, her eyes crinkling happily as more tears spilled down her face. Understanding that she wasn't crying because he had done something wrong, Draco gave her a mockingly odd look before placing a kiss on her forehead. Luna fit so perfectly against his body; her soft curves melded easily against the hard contours of his body, and Draco had never felt so at ease afterwards.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for repaying my favour."

**Please leave a review, even if you didn't like it. Things I could improve on, things that you thought were well written, why Draco and Luna should have ended up together...**

**If I get enough feedback, I may consider another chapter. Suggestions are always welcome! Suggest something you want to see happen between them, whether in reviews or PMs, and who knows? It may inspire me to dedicate a fic to you.**

**(:**


End file.
